


Not Lurking

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison says what's on her mind, and Scott listens while Derek stumbles in after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lurking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, D! It sucks, and I'm totes rusty. Ugh.

When Allison comes back into his life, Scott's unsure how to handle how easily everything fell into place. The Benefactor, assassins, and ridiculous hunters were all trounced, thanks to her. The pack grew tight knit and strong again, but Scott bit his cheek, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You know,” Allison begins, and Scott's sure she cornered him to break some bad news about a new threat, “you should really just get it over with, Scott.”

Scott blinks at her like a confused puppy. “What?”

Allison gives him a look that tells him he should know what he means, but she's disappointed that he doesn't. “The tension between you and a certain beta in your pack,” she prompts.

Unfortunately, that description doesn't really help Scott. Isaac came back to Beacon Hills when Allison returned from the dead. Jackson made a surprise appearance to keep 'the losers from getting themselves and Lydia killed'. 

During all this, even Boyd, Erica, and Aiden had made a surprise appearance, with all the residual energy of the town bringing teens back to life. With his brother alive again, Ethan swept back into town. That didn't even bring up the beta he had bitten, Liam, or even Cora and Malia, though most days he's not sure they're really his betas so much as just pack, like Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Allison

Then there was Derek, whose place in the pack always seemed strange to Scott. Not that Scott didn't want him in the pack, but he's never sure Derek wanted to be, even after his werewolf powers returned to him. Out of all the pack dynamics, his and Derek's have been the most awkward as of late, and Scott sighs, knowing exactly what beta she means.

“I have a lot of betas,” Scott says, deciding to derail this conversation the best he can.

Allison, however, has a determined look in her eye. “Don't play stupid, Scott. It doesn't suit you,” she states, crossing her arms. “Well, are you going to let him down easy, or finally admit you feel the same?”

The question throws Scott for a loop, and all pretense of stopping this conversation goes out the window. “Wait, what? What do you mean how I feel? Let him down easy?” he questions, brows knitted in confusion as his heart does a flip in his chest.

She sighs as she gestures for Scott to sit down next to her on his couch; he follows the silent order without a word. “I know that look you get, when you're smitten with someone, Scott,” Allison tells him softly. “That's all I've seen when you're around Derek.”

Scott swallows thickly and ducks his head. “Am I that obvious? Oh god, I must be. And he can probably _smell_ it. That must be why he's been avoiding me lately.”

“I don't think so,” she points out gently then huffs. “I think he feels the same, but doesn't think he's good enough for you.”

“Why would he think that? Of course he's-” Scott stops himself, looking over to Allison. “Are you sure you want to be having this conversation with me? I know Derek's still not your favorite person, and-”

“I want you to be happy, Scott,” Allison interrupts with a tilt of her head. “We were happy, but we couldn't last. Not like you wanted us too. I don't know what happened with Kira, but... I think you and Derek have grown close while I was...dead.”

Scott winces are her words, still unable to not feel her dying in her arms whenever he thinks about her being anything but here and alive, but she continues, “You balance each other out in a way I don't think you've had before. You need each other. Don't be stupid and let him run away from it.”

With that, Allison stands, squeezing Scott's shoulder in a comforting way before heading for the door. “I have an overdue shopping date with Lydia. Can't be late. Think about what I said, okay?”

“I will,” Scott murmurs then smiles up at her. “Have fun at Macy's and every other retail store at the mall.”

Allison pulls a face. “If Lydia feels the need to update my wardrobe to look more like hers to make herself feel better, as her best friend, I'll make the sacrifice,” she replies, a grin slowly comes across her lips. “Though, if my closet ends up with more florals than plaids, send help.”

Scott snorts. “I'll send Stiles as back up, I swear,” he promises, getting a snort from Allison. “Go, don't be late. Lydia will be after me if you are.”

“See you later then,” she says as a goodbye, her hand lingering on the doorknob; Allison pulls the door open suddenly, and Derek tumbles forward at the sudden motion. “Well, at least using a door is an improvement, but I think that's probably negative points for lurking.”

“I wasn't lurking,” Derek defends, catching himself in the door way. “I was about to knock, but...”

“I was just leaving, so no worries. You can have Scott all to yourself,” Allison tells him as she walks passed him.

Derek watches her go then turns to Scott a bit sheepishly. “I really wasn't lurking. I had some pack business we should talk about.”

“I know,” Scott says, gesturing for Derek to come inside. “And uh, can it wait? I wanted to talk about something before I lose my nerve.”

“It can wait a little longer,” he replies as he shuts the door behind him and strides over to the couch. “What's wrong? Your heartbeat is like a rabbit's.”

Scott laughs. “Oh god, now I just have this image of you pinning me like prey, and wow, that's not how I wanted to start this conversation,” he says, burying his quickly reddening face in his hands.

Derek stares at Scott, his mouth hanging agape until Scott finally peeks out from his hands. “Okay, yeah, that's...uh, so apparently you like me,” he offers, and Derek blanches, so Scott quickly continues, “but I like you too, so it's okay! Like really, really okay. You know, if you wanted to act on that...”

Scott swallows thickly, watching Derek for a reaction, any reaction besides staring at him like that. “Like...” Derek begins slowly, his mortification slowly draining away as he offers a small, smug smile, “pinning you underneath me?”

Scott chokes a little. “I really wouldn't be adverse to that, as long as the pinning doesn't lead to eating me.”

“Oh, well, that's too bad,” Derek replies, moving to suddenly pin Scott to the couch. “I think you'd really like it if I _ate_ you.”

Making a small whimpering noise in his throat, Scott stares up at Derek with a mix of arousal and shock. “Uhh, yeah, okay. I retract that statement.”

Derek grins, the genuine one Scott had only recently started to notice only happened around him when they were alone. “Good,” he murmurs as he leans down, finally closing the distance between his lips and Scott's and eventually making good on his word to eat Scott up.


End file.
